


Ten Brokeback Microfics

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, POV, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Microfics using ten different tropes to give various glimpses into the story (or possible story) of Jack and Ennis.





	Ten Brokeback Microfics

**Author's Note:**

> Brokeback Mountain belongs to Focus Features and Annie Proulx. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**Fluff**  
“On every roundup I look up to see the stars, and I think the vast sparklin’ night sky has to be the finest sight a man can see. But it’s not as fine as you, Jack.”

 

**Angst**  
"Jack, wake up! You’re havin’ a nightmare, friend. Who’s this Randall you’re yellin’ about?"

 

**AU-AU**  
They were raised on small, poor outposts in opposite reaches of the galaxy, JaTwi on Pan-Dor up in the Flatiron star fog, and EnnMar from Xeno-P near the outer light line. Both of them outback edu-dropouts, with no prospects of being admitted to rank within the middle or high astra-guilds. Hungry for any occupation, both signed up with Far Space Reach employment. They came together through intergalactic virtu-space as meteor scout and logistics hand on a small neon-extraction supply ship in orbit round Sig-NA.

 

**Humor**  
“Coyotes be damned. I been thinkin a you every single night up there, cowboy. Long and hard.” 

“You tellin' me the tent smells a something else than cat piss now?”

 

**Crossover**  
“Oh, don’t mind the blue police box and how it happened to appear on your mountain. Please could you two handsome chaps show me the way to town?”

 

**Canon-AU**  
“You wanna take the boys down the way to show ‘em something, you say? Well, KE’s out back, but I sent Ennis with Mary over to the Jones ranch. He’ll be gone all day, pa.”

 

**UST**  
“He should a let me wash ‘n take care a that wound. He should a kept still and let me check every part a him.

Yeah.

‘Cause he could a injured his ribs.

Or hurt a knee.

Or broken a wrist.

Or bruised his ass.

Or….. “

 

**Missing scene**  
“Jack, what’s that on your upper lip? New look, bud!” 

“Ennis, what happened to your nose? Lemme see, friend!”

 

**Songfic**  
J: "I did not live until we met  
How can I live when we are parted?"

E: "I’ll never see you more, I bet  
And yet with you my life has started!"

Alma: "One day more…. "

 

**POV**  
That ass a his looks mighty fine bouncin’ in the saddle there. Guess that’s the one benefit to havin’ to see him ridin’ away from me every day.


End file.
